White
by PrincessLia
Summary: A little One-Shot that was requested by a friend Plays on the Arcadia right after 'Afterlife', with the slight change that no helicopters came to attack. Claire/K-Mart


Okay, so a friend of mine (MindFullofStories to be precise ;P) asked me to do a little One-Shot with Claire/K-Mart pairing and cause I just can't resist her: Here you go, have fun reading ;)

**Disclaimer: I don`t own Resident Evil**

* * *

K-Mart was in the Captain's Quarters. After a voting, the survivors on the Arcadia decided that the quarters should belong to Alice and Claire, but both of them were on separate missions to search for further survivors. Luther had mentioned that he'd seen other flares all around L.A. and that's why they had formed groups to search the city. Chris, Claire and Alice each had some men under them and went on a raiding and rescue mission. Claire had offered K-Mart to sleep in the quarters while they were gone and the girl had gladly accepted.

"Claire..." The girl was truly worries that something might happen to the woman she had come to love so deeply. If anything would happen to the redhead, K-Mart would break. Of course she would still have Alice, but the ex-superwoman had been a short crush and now she was more of a big sister. Claire on the other hand had been a stranger, then a big sister and somewhere along the way K-Mart had fell for the strong convoy leader.

"God I hate white..." The blonde was standing in front of the mirror and looked at herself. Claire had promised to bring her some decent cloth from the raid. They didn't even had enough spare cloth to change, let alone underwear or bras. K-Mart took off the white top, revealing her bare chest and she let her finger glide over the little wounds that were left by umbrella's device. It was weird looking at herself. Though she was trapped by umbrella, her body had kept on growing and she had become a stranger to herself.

"Hey K, I'm back. Guess what, I found some neat clot-" Claire stopped dead in her tracks, eyes and mouth wide open. K-Mart instantly covered her bare chest with her arms.

"Claire... I... Uhm... How was your... trip?" The girl mentally slapped herself. Claire shook her head and turned around.

"It was... good?" The former convoy leader held up the bag she was holding.

"I got you some... uhm... cloth. Since your already... well... halfway... undressed, how about you... try them on?" K-Mart had never heard Claire stuttering like that.

"Good... idea." The girl walked up to Claire and grabbed the bag. She unpacked it and found a dark blue jeans, a red tank top, a black vest and some undergarments. The girl picked up one of the bras and put it on.

"Hey K?" The girl turned around and was now face to face with a deeply blushing Claire.

"Before you put on anything else, would you mind if I check on your wounds?" Normally the redhead had a strong voice, but right now her voice was full of embarrassment, awkwardness and slight confusion.

"No, I'm cool with that." K-Mart grew nervous as Claire stepped closer to her. The young blonde shuddered as Claire's hand came into contact with her chest and her fingers set the girl's skin on fire.

"Well they look good." K-Mart's heart was speeding up and Claire could probably feel it

"Is this uncomfortable for you?" The former convoy leader didn't look up as she slowly traced her fingers over the space between K-Mart's breasts. The girl only watched as Claire slowly traced her fingers over K-Mart's breastbone and then under the girl's chin.

"You've grown so much..." Claire raised the blonde's chin and the girl was forced to look directly at her.

"Tell me K, do I make you uncomfortable?" K-Mart slightly shook her head and leaned into the touch.

"I regretted not telling you how I felt and after we got separated I though it would have been to late. I don't know how I would have lived on if we hadn't found you here." Claire's voice was nearly broken and the girl felt her chest tighten.

"Claire..." With her one hand K-Mart grabbed Claire's neck and the other went around the woman's upper back. She then pulled the redhead into a firm hug and Claire nuzzled her head into the girl's nape.

"I... also love you." K-Mart felt Claire tense up and the girl chuckled.

"I understand you better than anyone else, but even if I didn't... it doesn't take a lot to conclude that you practically just confessed to me." Claire was still tense and K-Mart didn't know what else to say. She was about to let go, but then tensed herself as Claire started to kiss her neck.

"C-Claire." K-mart resisted the urge to moan and increased her grip on the older woman.

"_Dahlia._" This time the girl couldn't suppress a moan, Claire usually never used her real name and somehow it triggered a lot of emotions in the her. The older woman kissed her way up to the girl cheek and then leaned back a little to look directly into K-Mart's eyes. They were full of desire and it caused a shiver to run down K-Mart's back.

"Do you want to stay for the night?" It was only a whisper and K-Mart almost didn't hear it. The girl blushed deeply as she realized what Claire had just asked her.

"I..." She swallowed and leaned in closer.

"I'd love to." She captured Claire's lips and the older woman instantly wrapped her arms around the girl's waist. If their lips weren't locked in a passionate kiss the girl would have let out a small shocked sound as Claire easily picked her up and carried her to the bed. The older woman carefully laid K-Mart onto the bed and then broke the kiss. She quickly went to the door and locked it, causing K-Mart's heart to speed up even more. She had never actually spend the night with someone, sure Mikey had often offered it, but she had already been head over heels for Claire by then.

The girl was brought back to the present as the lights were turned off and she saw Claire take off her top. The full moon reflected on her toned stomach and the young blonde first felt her cheeks heat up. The heat then wandered to her lower half as Claire slowly and sensually walked to the bed.

"C-Cl... I..." K-Mart was extremely nervous and the former convoy leader smiled warmly.

"If... you don't want to, then I'm okay with that. We can just cuddle up in bed." The former convoy leader slowly crawled onto the bed and over K-Mart. Her arms were now beside the girl's head and her legs were on either side of K-Mart's thighs.

"I-It's just that I... never..." The blonde turned her head to the side, breaking the eye contact.

"I just don't know how to..." Claire smiled and caressed the girl's cheek.

"Then how about I show you?" Claire's voice was dripping with seduction and K-Mart's head snapped back. Before she could say anything, Claire had already captured her lips and her tongue had somehow found it's way into the girl's mouth. The blonde moaned as the woman's tongue touched her own and her mind instantly went black. K-Mart wrapped her legs around Claire's waist and her hands tangled into red hair. Claire leaned down and her body was now firmly pressed against the girl's. She broke their kiss and started to kiss K-Mart's neck.

"Oh _fuck_ Claire." The redhead grinned against the girl's skin.

"Don't swear." Claire slightly bit K-Mart's neck and the girl growled, feeling the heat rise in between her thighs.

"Oh _God_." The redhead chuckled again.

"That's better." She moved further down and pulled the bra along with her until K-Mart's breasts were fully exposed. The redhead immediately started sucking one of them and K-Mart arched her back into the touch. She felt Claire's one hand slide down her stomach and then in glide under the white pants. She started to shiver and her grip on Claire's red hair increased significantly.

"K?" The girl was filled with so many worries, so much heat and desire that she hadn't even noticed that Claire had halted her entire movements.

"I won't hurt you." K-Mart looked at the former convoy leader and then quickly shut her eyes. Claire had let her finger run through the girl's wet folds and was now slowly circling around the blonde's clit. She did that for a while and shortly after K-Mart started to relax, she directly stoked the little nub, earing a throaty moan from the girl.

"I always wanted to be this close to you, to feel you and to make you feel good." Claire nibbled on K-Mart's earlobe and her finger went to the girl's opening, while her thumb continued stroking her clit. She felt K-Mart tense up a bit and whispered directly into the girl's ear.

"Trust me." K-Mart took a deep breath and fully relaxed under Claire's touch. The redhead recaptured the girl's lips and then slowly pushed into her.

* * *

Yes, I am really endet the One-Shot at this point :3


End file.
